Forum:Eure Wunschsprecher für Bleach auf Deutsch
Zwar stehen einige Sprecher für den Bleach-Anime auf deutsch bestimmt schon fest, auch wenn das noch nicht öffentlich bekanntgegeben wurde, aber ich würde hier gerne mal hören, welche Sprecher ihr euch für welchen Bleachcharakter vorstellen könntet. Ihr könnt auch, wenn ihr den Namen des Sprechers nicht kennt, einfach schreiben "der Sprecher von X aus der Serie Y wäre gut für Charaktzer Z aus Bleach". Natürlich könnt ihr die Vorschläge von anderen auch kommentieren. Hier sind mal meine Favoriten: *Erich Räuker (unter anderem schon: Soichiro Yagami in Death Note; Jack O Neill in Stargate SG1; Dr. Kurama in Elfen Lied) als Sōsuke Aizen. *Agnes Regan (unter anderem: Anko in Naruto) ODER Claudia Urbschat-Mingues (unter anderem: Bulma in DBZ) als Yoruichi Shihōin. *Alexander Draeger (unter anderem: Itachi in Naruto) als Byakuya Kuchiki (Das ist ein ABSOLUTES Muss!). *Phillipp Brammer (unter anderem: Lorenor Zorro in One Piece) als Renji Abarai. *Außerdem könnte man theoretisch noch Daniel Schlauch (Ruffy in One Piece) mit verstellter Stimme als Hanatarō Yamada ausprobieren. *Ein weiteres Experiment wäre David Nathan (unter anderem: Piccolo in DBZ; Yami Bakura in YU-GI-OH!; Mugen in Samurai Champloo; Lind L. Taylor in Death Note; deutsche Hauptstimme von Johny Depp) als Ikkaku Madarame. Würde Ikkaku einen ganz neuen Charakterzug verleihen. *Desweiteren könnte man Tobias Müller (unter anderem: Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa in Detektiv Conan) ODER Sebastian Schulz (Future Trunks in DBZ; Yami-Yugi in YU-GI-OH!) als Tōshirō Hitsugaya ausprobieren. Denn Hitsugaya hat ja auch sonst eine recht erwachsene Stimme. *Dann wäre ich noch für Giuliana Jakobeit (unter anderem: Ran Mori in Detektiv Conan) als Isane Kotetsu (ja, man muss sich auch um die weniger wichtigen Rollen kümmern). *Ein Sprecher, der für mich dann wieder feststeht, ist Santiago Ziesmer (unter anderem: Spongebob Schwammkopf in Spongebob Schwammkopf; Vegeta in DBZ bis Episode 36) als Mayuri Kurotsuchi. *Als Sprecher von Shūhei Hisagi hätte ich gerne Julien Haggege (unter anderem: L in Death Note; Kaito Kid in Detektiv Conan; Tenshinhan in DBZ). Ich glaube, er könnte diese ruhige, zurückgezogene, aber doch nicht unwichtige Art von Hisagi gut rüberbringen. Bevor ich mich hier aber nur noch rein experimentellen, exotischen Sprechervorschlägen zuwende, höre ich lieber auf und warte gespannt darauf, was ihr dazu zu sagen habt oder welche Vorschläge ihr habt. MfG, 15:11, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- Das mit Renji und Yoruichi bekräftige ich da finde dass beide dazu super passen würde sonst wären meine Vorschläge: *Till Hagen (unter anderem: Maximilian Pegasus in Yu-gi-oh!) für Aizen da er so schön eitel, gefühlos und trotzdem charmant sprechen kann was die Rolle benötigt *Gudo Hoegel (unter anderem: Buggy der Clown in One Piece; Darkwing Duck in Disneys Darkwing Duck) wäre intressant Ikkaku Madarame mit dieser Stimme zu sehen bzw. zu hören. *Ole Pfennig (unter anderem: Admiral Blauer Fasan/ Shaka/ Viper in One Piece) er hat eine schön tiefe Stimme und hat kann auch sehr ruhig und gelassen sprechen was passen würde für Tousen. *Thomas Nero Wolff (unter anderem: Frezzer in DBZ; Professor Banner in Yu-Gi-Oh!GX) wenn man ihn mal als Banner gehört hat erkennt man wie gelassen und entspannt seine Stimme sein kann aber immer noch was hinterhältiges drin hat weshalb ich ihn für Gin vorschlagen würde. *David Nathan (siehe oben) würde ich persönlich nur einem Charakater zu ordnen und zwar Grimmjow. *Julien Haggége (unter anderem: Aster Phoenix in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) der kann so eitel sprechen dass ich ihn nur Yumichika zu ordnen würde. *Gerrit Schmidt-Foß (unter anderem: Broly in DBZ; Seto Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh!) oder Sebastian Schulz (siehe oben) wären auch eine intressante Wahl für Shūhei Hisagi *Hubertus von Lerchenfeld (unter anderem: Joh in Shamen King, Sanji in One Piece) könnte für Kira was werden *Bei Kenpachi schwanke ich zwischen Frank Engelhardt (unter anderem: Franky/ Genzo in One Piece) und Jörg Hengstler (unter anderem: Rafael in Yu-Gi-Oh!; Kogoro Mori in Dedecktiv Conan) letzterer wäre auch was für Shunsui Kyōraku Das wären meine Vorschläge.--Icis Leibgarde 17:12, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- Die Sprecher von Renji und Yoruichi, ie ich oben genannt habe, waren auch auf einer Liste von einigen Fans enthalten, die sie an Panini gesendet haben und von der bis jetzt auch schon einige genommen wurden. Jetzt zu deinen Vorschlägen: #Ich finde, Till Hagen hört sich für Aizen ein wenig zu "tuntig" an (hab jetzt nichts gegen ihn, find ich nur irgendwie so, für Pegasus passt der super) und ich kann mir den freundlichen Aizen mit dieser Stimme nicht wirklich vorstellen. #Bei Gudo Hoegel für Ikkaku bin ich mir nicht sicher. Das könnte ganz interessant werden, aber vielleicht auch nicht. Ich weiß nicht so recht. #Ole Pfennig als Tousen ist ne geniale Idee. Wär ich selber aber nicht drauf gekommen. Kompliment. #An sich finde ich deinen Vorschlag, Thomas Nero Wolff für Gin zu nehmen gar nicht mal so schlecht, aber auch hier bin ich mir nicht sicher. wahrscheinlich, weil ich die Sprecher zu lange nicht mehr gehört habe. Müsste aber eigentlich hinhauen. #David Nathan als Grimmjow wäre auch keine schlechte Idee, dauert halt nur noch ein bisschen. Würde ihm auch einen neuen Charakterzug wie bei meinem Vorschlag (Ikkaku) verleihen. Wenn eer vorher nicht schon benutzt wird, könnte ich ihn auf dem Paninivideo-Forum für Grimmjow vorschlagen. Ich hatte ihn nur als Ikkaku wegen Mugen aus Samurai Champloo (relativ ungeordneter, aggressiver Kampfstil und er ist kampfverrückt) vorgeschlagen. Da kam mir zuerst Kenpachi in den Kopf, aber dafür ist mir seine Stimme nicht (kampf-)verrückt und kratzig genug. Ich bin ne Stufe runtergegangen und bin bei Ikkaku gelandet. Ich weiß, dass mein Vorschlag überhaupt nicht zur Originalstimme passt, aber es geht ja auch hauptsächlich darum, ob sie zum Charakter passt (wenn beides passt, ist das natürlich ideal). Ich hatte halt vor, ein wenig Tiefe in seine Stimme zu bringen. #Julien Haggege als Yumichika ist wirklich kein schlechter Vorschlag, aber ich persönlich (ist nur meine Meinung) hätte ihn lieber als Hisagi. #Bei Gerrit Schmidt-Foß als Hisagi stimme ich dir zu, dass das eine interessante Wahl wäre, aber ich persönlich finde Julien Haggege noch besser geeignet. Und Sebastian Schulz halte ich nach einigem Nachdenken eigentlich für die perfekte Stimme für Hitsugaya, denn es ähnelt den japanischen und englischen Stimmen sehr und würde auch passen, da Hitsugaya zumindest vom Charakter her immer schon etwas erwachsener dargestellt wird. #Hubertus von Lerchenfeld halte ich für zu locker für Kira, einen besseren Vorschlag hätte ich aber momentan auch nicht parat. Jedenfalls würde ich Hubertus von Lerchenfeld mit seiner lockeren Stimme (wenn er sie noch ein klein wenig erwachsener darstellen würde) eher für Shinji Hirako einsetzen. #Mit Frank Engelhardt als Sprecher für Kenpachi könnte ich persönlich mich überhaupt nicht anfreunden, da kommt mir zu wenig von Kenpachis (Kampf-)Verrücktheit rüber, die Stimme ist mir nicht kratzig und tief genug und sie ist etwas zu (tod-)ernst für Kenpachi. Aber wie gesagt, das ist nur meine Meinung. Mit Jörg Hengstler (einer meiner Lieblingssprecher) könnte ich mich da schon eher arrangieren, auch wenn er mir wieder etwas zu ernst scheint und er ist ebenfalls nicht perfekt für Kenpachi, allerdings immer noch besser als Frank Engelhardt. Ich tue mich aber allgemein damit schwer, einen guten Sprecher für Kenpachi zu finden, wir haben einfach keine passenden Synchronsprecher (die mir bekannt wären) in Deutschland für so etwas. Für Kyoraku fehlt mir bei Jörg Hegnstler das Weise, ruhige in seiner Stimme und die Freundlichkeit und Lässigkeit, wie er mit seinen Untergebenen (besonders Nanao) umgeht bzw. die er immer an den Tag legt. Nochmal zu Zaraki: Im Paninivideo-Forum hat irgendwer den Sprecher Rolf Berg für ihn vorgeschlagen. Ich kenne den leider nicht. Weiß vielleicht irgendjemand, wen der wo gesprochen hat und wo ich ihn mir mal anhören könnte? Zuletzt habe ich noch einen weiteren Vorschlag: *Joey Cordevin (unter anderem: Tsunade in Naruto) für Kūkaku Shiba oder man nimmt für sie einfach die übriggebliebene Sprecherin von Yoruichi, die ich oben vorgeschlagen habe, denn die beiden (Yoruichi und Kukaku) ähneln sich ja vom Charakter her. Wenn ich mich hier und jetzt entscheiden müsste, würde ich sagen, Claudia Urbschat-Mingues (siehe oben) für Yoruichi und Agnes Regan (Anko in Naruto) für Kuukaku. MfG, 19:40, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Mir ist gerade noch was für Kenpachi eingefallen, was zwar ausgefallen erscheinen/sein mag, aber was man mal ausprobieren könnte: Oliver Siebeck (Vegeta in DBZ ab Folge 37) als Sprecher für ihn. Die Kampfverrücktheit ist bei beiden (Kenpachi und Vegeta) vorhanden und ich hab mal gehört, dass Herr Siebeck auch die etwas kratzigeren Töne hinbekommen soll. Ich stelle mir Vegeta nur vor, als er in den Bergen trainiert und dann schreit: "Ich bin Vegeta!" und das erinnert mich sofort an Kenpachi, als er die Augenklappe abnimmt. Ist zwar ein Experiment, könnte man aber mal ausprobieren. MfG, 19:51, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Dazu is mir glatt was eingefallen. Oliver Siebeck wär vielleicht ganz gut für Kenpachi, aber für mich is der schon reserviert, und zwar ganz klar für Grimmjow. Das fänd ich persönlich perfekt. Denkt mal drüber nach ;) 20:02, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Stimmt. Siebeck als Kenpachi wäre ein Experiment, das zumindest zu einer geringen Wahrscheinlichkeit noch Fehlschlagen könnte. Aber Oliver Siebeck als Grimmjow wäre DIE perfekte Sprecherwahl des JAHRTAUSENDS. Du hast absolut Recht, Fazzelo. MfG, 20:09, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- Mir ist gerade noch eine gute Besetzung eingefallen: Oliver Feld (Zarbon (der Schönling aus Freezers Truppe) in DBZ) als Yumichika. MfG, 20:19, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Da wir uns ja so schwer damit tun, einen angemessen guten Sprecher für Kenpachi zu finden, habe ich mal ein bisschen gestöbert und ich würde zumindest im Versuch mal Tobias Kluckert (Radditz in DBZ) als Kenpachi hören. MfG, 21:27, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- Was mir später einfiel: * "Tonio von der Meden" (unter anderem Tanne aus One Piece; Suzo aus Monster Rancher) wäre auch eine Idee für Mayuri. Er hat auch so eine leicht verrückte stimme aber nicht so extrem ins Hohe gehend wie Santiago Ziesmer. *Hab leider den Namen vergessen aber der ehemalige Sprecher von Ginyu aus DBZ wäre auch eine Alternative für Kenpachi glaub ich. Oder Ekkehardt Belle (u.a. Smoker aus One Piece) der hatte eine schön tiefe und gefährliche Stimme was passen würde. *Zu Kira hast recht das was vorher vorgeschlagen hab wäre wirklich nicht die beste Besetzung aber wie wäre es dafür dann mit Pascal Breuer (u.a. Ace in One Piece)? *Nemu würd ich sagen Tanja Kahana (u.a. Alexis in Yu-Gi-Oh!GX) *Soifon würde ich wieder schwanken zwischen Claudia Lössl (u.a. Nojiko aus One Piece) und Irena von Bentheim (u.a. Mai in Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Toshiro Hitsugaya würde ich Sebastion Schultz nicht geben da er dieser eine viel zu tiefe und erwachsene Stimme für ihn hat. Da wäre etwas besser, nicht viel aber ein besserer fällt mir im Moment nicht ein, Wanja Gerick (u.a. Kirilin in DBZ; Riku in Kingdom Hearts; Yusei in Yugioh5Ds!) ---- Erst einmal zu deinen Vorschlägen, am Ende meines Posts kommt dann noch eine Überraschungsinfo: #Tonio von der Meden habe ich jetzt nicht so im Kopf, aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, klang der als Tanne in One Piece immer ein bisschen schleimerisch und ich finde, das passt nicht unbedingt ganz so gut zu Mayuri. Und da du mit Santiago Ziesmers hoher Stimme argumentierst: Als Vegeta war sie nicht wirklich sehr hoch und außerdem hat Mayuri im Original doch auch eine höhere Stimme. #Ginyus Sprecher ist, soweit ich da Infos zu hab, Erich Räuker gewesen, den ich oben schon als Vorschlag für Aizen hatte, aber mit anderen Rollen, die das (etwas) mehr unterstützen. Aber du hast recht, das könnte man, zumindest als Experiment, mal ausprobieren. Ekkehardt Belle wäre wirklich keine schlechte Idee, das wäre die beste Wahl für Kenpachi, die ich bisher gehört habe. Ich stelle mir nur Smoker vor, wie er zu den Leuten vom Hauptquartier sagt: "Ihr könnt mich mal kreuzweise!" und da haben wir dann den Übergang zu Kenpachi. Guter Vorschlag! #Pascal Breuer als Kira könnte man auch mal ausprobieren, auch wenn ich es mir im Moment nicht so gut vorstellen kann, aber ich denke, er sollte beides hinbekommen: Das ruhige, aber auch ein wenig die unlockere Art von Kira und seine noch etwas lockerere Art in den Flashbacks von der Akademie. #Tanja Kahana als Nemu kommt mir ein wenig zu vorlaut und frech (in der Stimme) vor. Da könnte ich mich eher mit ihr als Soifon arrangieren. #Für Soifon ist keiner deiner beiden Vorschläge wirklich schlecht, wenn ich wählen müsste, würde ich mich aber für Irena von Bentheim entscheiden. #Wanja Gerrick kenne ich jetzt nur von Krillin her und ich fand nicht wirklich, dass das zu Hitsugaya passen würde. Und ich hatte Sebastian Schulz unter anderem extra WEGEN seiner erwachseneren Stimme ausgewählt, weil Hitsugaya im Original ebenso klingt und es auch besser auf ihn passt, finde ich, als Wanja Gerricks Stimme, die mich wahrscheinlich zu sehr an die tollpatschigen Szenen mit Krillin erinnern würde. Und jetzt zu meiner Überaschungsinfo: Schlagt euch alle Vorschläge mit David Nathan für Grimmjow, Ikkaku oder sonst wem aus dem Kopf, denn ich habe gestern aus sehr zuverlässiger Quelle erfahren, dass David Nathan der Synchronsprecher von Renji sein wird. Darauf bin ich schon mal gespannt, denn wirklich drunter vorstellen, kann ich mir bisher da noch nichts. MfG, 15:16, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- David Nathan als Renji...huh...tja ich bin geschockt wie damals als ich hörte wer Ichigo spricht. Aber naja letzten Endes macht Ichigos Sprecher seinen Job ja ganz gut vielleicht wird man ja auch von unserem ehemaligen Piccolo überrascht. Abwarten und Tee trinken. Sonst hab ich noch ein paar Vorschläge für andere Sprecher: *Kathrin Simon (u.a. Kalifa in One Piece) wäre glaub ich eine gute Wahl für Retsu Unohana *Manfred Trilling (u.a. Rob Lucci/ Mr.3 in One Piece) wäre wegen seiner ruhigen kalten Stimme wohl gut für Ulquiorra Schiffer *Beim überlegen ist mir dann auch noch eingefallen dass Irena von Bentheim(siehe oben) vielleicht auch was für Matsumoto wäre *Crock W. Krumbiegel (u.a. Jabura/Mr.1 in One Piece) könnte ich mir auch ganz gut als Iba vorstellen. So ich glaub jetzt sind mir die Ideen erstmal ausgegangen.--Icis Leibgarde 18:31, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hab gegen keinen deiner gerade genannten Vorschläge wirklich was einzuwenden. MfG, 14:52, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Das gehört vielleicht nicht unbedingt zu den Wunschsprechern ins Thema, aber ich wollte nur sagen, dass jetzt die Sprecher von Gitano Shigeo und Hanatarō Yamada bekannt sind. Zu Hanatarōs Sprecher, Dirk Stollberg, habe ich eine Frage: Kennt den jemand? Passt er zu Hanatarō? Wen er sonst noch gesprochen hat (unter anderem, glaube ich, jemanden namens ''Nervin''aus YU-GI-OH! 5D's), findet ihr unter dem angegebenen Link. Am besten wäre es, wenn mir jemand den Link zu ner Probe geben könnte. MfG, 12:06, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Da ich im Yugioh Wiki arbeite kenn ich den Sprecher. Hier ein Link falls du dir selber ein Bild machen willst ab 5:00 müsste er zu hören sein.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnNiXf8mQ_I&feature=channel_page Nervin ist der Typ mit den lila Haaren und der Brille. Ich selber muss sagen er ist zwar so nicht schlecht für Hantaro, könnte weit aus schlimmer kommen, aber es gäbe sicherlich bessere auch. Wenn man so will ein Mittle Ding.--Icis Leibgarde 13:03, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke für die Probe. Ja, den Sprecher kann man als okay für Hanatarō bezeichnen. Nicht die beste Wahl, aber auch weit von der schlechtesten entfernt. Und da ich jetzt dabei auch Wanja Gerrick als Yusei gehört habe (also ernsthafter als meist bei Krillin), denke ich auch, dass man ihn für Hitsugaya nehmen könnte. Mein persönlicher Favorit wäre zwar immer noch Sebastian Schulz, aber ich finde, sie wären beide okay, wenn sie Hitsugaya denn sprechen würden. Vor allem, das habe ich bei den Kommentaren zu dem Video bemerkt, passiert es sowieso oft, dass Fans Wanja Gerrick und Sebastian Schulz nicht auseinander halten können. Übrigens: Ich hätte da noch einen Vorschlag für einen Sprecher, der mir eben eingefallen ist: *Hartmut Neugebauer (Gol D. Roger in One Piece) als Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai oder als Barragan Luisenbarn. Eher für Letzteren. MfG, 14:37, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hey, bin neu hier, deswegen weiß ich net ganz genau, ob des jetzt hier reingehört oder nicht, aber ich hab aus zuverlässiger Quelle erfahren, dass der Synchronsprecher und Schauspieler "Che Koch" die Rolle von Kenpachi übernommen hat. Ich war auf seiner Homepage und dort ist nachzulesen, dass er seine Sprechrolle als Kenpachi bestätigt! Auf der Seite kann man sich Videos von ihm ansehen und ich kann zu seiner Stimme nur eins sagen: viel zu jung, viel zu freundlich, viel zu wenig Blutrünstigkeit und viel zu wenig Kampfbesessenheit in der Stimme ... naja ist jedenfalls meine Meinung, aber vielleicht überrascht er mich/uns mit seinen Fähigkeiten ja noch ^^ Kann mir vielleicht jemand mehr über ihn und seine Stimme erzählen? LG eure Ran-chan ---- :Danke für den Hinweis. Ich finde auch, dass er nicht wirklich zu Kenpachi passt, aber das dachten alle ja vorher auch bei Ichigos Sprecher, Konrad Bösherz. Vielleicht werden wir ja wieder überrascht. Mehr über ihn kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, weil ich ihn auch nur über seine Homepage kennen gelernt habe. MfG, 12:01, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Also ich hab jetzt mal die letzten paar Tage meine eigene kleine Favoritenliste zusammengestellt. Einige der bereits erwähnten Synchronsprecher fand ich wirklich richtig passend, mit anderen jedoch konnte ich mich überhaupt nicht anfreunden. Meine kleinen Einfälle: *Vittorio Alfieri (u.a. Tenshinhan aus Dragonball) als Ikkaku Madarame und nein ich habe ihn nicht anhand beider Glatzen ausgesucht. ^^ *Walter Alich (u.a. Rikoom aus Dragonball Z) als Marechiyo Omaeda fand ich ganz passend. *Ich habe lange rumgerätselt, aber dann kam mir die Idee Dominik Auer (u.a. Inuyasha aus Inuyasha) für die Stimme des Hollow-Ichigos vielleicht verwenden zu können. Wie ich darauf komme? Äh ... also in der Serie Inuyasha, kam er für mich jedesmal sehr überzeugend rüber, während er den für kurze Zeit in einen Dämonen verwandelten Inuyasha sprach und so vom Typ her sind die beiden (Dämon und Hollow) ja auch gar nicht so unteschiedlich. Für ein kleines Experiment wäre es vielleicht wert. *Da Kenpachi Zarakis Synchronsprecher "Che Koch" ja bereits bekannt ist, habe ich leider keine Hoffnungen mehr, dass es vielleicht doch noch ein anderer Sprecher übernehmen könnte. Meine Vörschläge dazu wären gewesen: An absolut erster Stelle steht Klaus-Dieter Klebsch (u.a. Inspektor Megure aus Detectiv Conan und Yami Marik aus Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) da ich der Meinung bin das diese Stimme dem japanischen Original am nähesten herankommt und weil er eine sehr dunkle, kräftige, gefährliche und auch ziemlich respekteinhauchende Stimme besitzt. An zweiter Stelle hätte ich mich auch mit Ekkehardt Belle (Käpt`n Smoker aus One Piece) zufrieden gegeben ... schade das es keiner der beiden ist. *Philipp Brammer (u.a. Lorenor Zorro aus One Piece) dachte ich wäre für Grimmjow Jeagerjaques eine gute Wahl. *Pascal Breuer (u.a. Puma D. Ace aus One Piece und Sesshoumaru aus Inuyasha) ein absolutes MUSS für mich, als Byakuya Kuchiki. Ich finde das sowohl seine Stimme als auch die des Original in vielerlei Punkten einiges gemeinsam haben, besonders die als Sesshoumaru: sie ist kalt, abweisend, ruhig und besitzt ein gewisses Maß an Arroganz, wie bei Byakuya, in den seltenen Fällen in denen Byakuya mal kurz die Beherrschung verliert, könnte man jedoch deutlich Ace feurigen Charakter heraus hören. *Tom Deininger (u.a. King Cold aus Dragonball Z) würde vielleicht ganz gut zu Hachigen Ushoda passen, was meint ihr? *Alexander Döring (u.a. Cecil aus Record of Lodoss War) gefiele mir gut für Izuru Kira. *Alexander Dräger (u.a. Itachi Uchiba aus Naruto) gefiele mir eher nicht so für Byakuya, mehr für Ulquiorra Cifer obwohl ich mit dieser Wahl auch nicht wirkich zufrieden bin, da er meiner Meinung nach für Byakuya und Ulquiorra viel zu forsch und kratzig klingt. Naja ist ja schließlich Geschmackssache^^ Was haltet ihr bis jetzt von meiner Besetzung? Weitere Charaktere, vor allem noch einige weibliche folgen noch --Ran-chan 00:15, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Also weiter gehts nun mit ein paar weiblichen Charakteren: *Uschi Hugo (u.a. Nori Sakurada aus Rozen Maiden und Serenity Wheeler aus Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) dachte ich mir könnte eine ganz gute [Kurotsuchi abgeben, auch wenn ich glaube, dass es geeignetere Sprecher gibt, aber ein besserer fällt mir im Moment nicht ein. *Stefanie Beba (u.a. Ami Mizuno/Sailor Merkur aus Sailor Moon und Officer Rocky aus Pokemon) könnte ich mir gut als Isane Kotetsu vorstellen, da sie eine sehr sanfte und gutmütige Stimme hat, die denke ich gut zu Isane passen würde. *Marie Bierstedt (u.a. Leaf aus Record of Lodoss War und Suiseiseki aus Rozen Maiden) fände ich am besten geeignet für Neliel Tu Oderschvank(in ihrer erwachsenen Form) und *Inez Günther (u.a. Bunny Tsukino/Sailor Moon aus Sailor Moon oder auch Kenny aus Beyblade und Miss Merry Christmsa und Okta aus One Piece) für Nel in ihrer kleinen Form. Darauf komme ich, weil ich finde das Inez eine Stimme hat die man auch für Jungs einsetzen könnte und Nel am Anfang in Kindergestalt ja eher wie ein Junge aussieht und rüberkommt (schließlich dachte Ichigo auch sie sei ein Junge) und im Original auch eine eher jungenhafte kindliche Stimme besitzt und in Beyblade als Kenny oder auch als Okta, hört sich Inez Günther wirklich sehr wie die Stimme eines Jungen an. *Shandra Schadt (u.a. Ayame aus Inuyasha und Leilia aus Record of Lodoss War und Seras Viktoria aus Hellsing) könnte ich mir in der kleinen Rolle von Kiyone Kotetsu richtig gut vorstellen, da sie sehr sanft und liebevoll sprechen kann (als Leilia) aber auch ne richtige Zicke und frech sein kann (als Seras Viktoria) und was Kiyone ja schließlich auch ist, schließlich sind ihre Prügeleien und Beschimpfungen mit Sentaro Kotsubaki immer ein Lacher.^^ *Samia Little-Elk (u.a. Nyu/Lucy aus Elfenlied) ist ein MUSS für Soifon wie ich finde, passt echt verdammt gut, oder findet ihr nicht? Da sie ja schließlich auch sehr kalt und ernst ist (jedenfalls am Anfang). *Simone Brahmann (u.a. Lady Integra Hellsing aus Hellsing und Nico Robin aus One Piece) würde vielleicht für Halibel eine ziemlicht gute Wahl sein. *Joey Cordevin (u.a. Tsunade aus Naruto) bei ihr war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich hab mich dann für Nanao Ise entschieden, obwohl ich denke das es auf jeden Fall noch eine bessere Wahl gibt. *Bei Momo Hinamori schwanke ich zwischen Kathrin Filzen (u.a. Kirika aus Noir) oder Susanne Kaps (u.a. Ayumi Yoshida aus Detctiv Conan, die junge Neese aus Record of Lodoss War und Tomoe Kashiwaba aus Rozen Maiden) obwohl ich glaube das Susanne Kaps besser wäre, oder was denkt ihr? So das wars erstmal, aber ich hab noch einige auf Lager, kommen aber später erst^^ --Ran-chan 00:25, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- :Ich hätte gegen kaum einen deiner weiblichen Sprecher etwas einzuwenden, nur bei folgenden hätte ich etwas zu bemerken: *Joey Cordevin hatte ich ja weiter oben schon für eine andere Rolle vorgeschlagen und da gefällt sie mir wirklich besser als als Nanao. *Samia Little-Elk kenne ich jetzt nicht, daher kann ich mich nicht dazu äußern. *Für Nemu gibt es wirklich bessere Sprecherinnen als Uschi Hugo, aber mir fällt im Moment auch keine ein. *Bei Momo Hinamori wäre ich eher für Susanne Kaps, wie du schon gesagt hast, obwohl ich Kathrin Filzen nicht kenne und Susanne Kaps auch nur als Ayumi. *Simone Brahmann für Halibel ist genial! Ich kenne sie zwar nicht aus Hellsing, aber sie spricht auch Nico Robin aus One Piece und da passt es auch super. :Zu deinen männlichen Sprechervorschlägen werde ich mich wann anders noch äußern. Danke übrigens, dass du dich so aktiv hieran beteiligst. MfG, 09:40, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hehe danke, kein Problem mach ich doch gerne, schließlich macht es ja Spaß sich das auszudenken^^ *Ich habe nochmal nachgelesen und gesehen dass du Joey Cordevin unteranderem für Kukaku Shiba vorgeschlagen hattest, was ich eine tolle Idee finde, aber für Kukaku fällt mir auch noch eine gute Sprecherin ein und zwar Katrin Fröhlich (u.a. Bellmere und sogar Corby aus One Piece) Als Bellmere ist sie richtig gut! *Ja ich habe auch erst vor kurzem von Samia Little-Elk erfahren, als ich mir die Elfenliedfolgen angesehen habe und ich fand ihre Stimme so toll, deswegen dachte mir das sie richtig perfekt zu Soifon passen würde, dass ich mich deshalb ein klein wenig über sie informiert hatte. Wenn ich dir einen Ratschlag geben darf, schau dir unbedingt eine Elfenlied Folge an in der sie Nyu/Lucy spricht, sie ist wirklich der Hammer!^^ *Susanne Kaps ist auch als Neese in Record of Lodoss War richtig gut (dadurch bin ich auf Hinamori gekommen) und wenn du Lust hast, kannst du es dir ja irgendwann mal ansehen. *Simone Brahmann als Halibel finde ich auch wirklich perfekt und stimmt sie spielt auch Nico Robin, dass hab ich fast vergessen, danke für die Erinnerung^^ --Ran-chan 00:19, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Oh je, ich glaube ich schreibe schon wieder viel zu viel, weil ich hab schon wieder neue Ideen parat: *An erster Stelle für die Besetzung von Toshiro Hitsugaya dachte ich an Hannes Maurer (u.a. Izzy Izumi aus Digimon Adventure 02 und Marik (als Kind) und Noa Kaiba aus Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters und Spark aus Record of Lodoss War (darin ist er echt der Knaller). Er hat nämlich eine sehr erwachsen klingende Stimme und doch auch nicht zu erwachsen, irgendwie genau richtig finde ich. *An zweiter Stelle dachte ich ebenfalls an Wanja Gerick (u.a. J.P. Shibayama aus Digimon Frontier und Krillin aus Dragonball Z) in der neuen Yu-Gi-Oh Serie soll er sich ja auch ziemlich gut anhören wie ich erfahren habe. *Frank Engelhardt (u.a. Franky, Genzo, Vizeadmiral Garp und Whitebeard aus One Piece)wäre die perfekte Rolle für Ganju Shiba oder? Ich finde nämlich das Ganju und Franky sich ziemlich ähnlich sind (vom Charakter zumindest) und da Ganju und Franky beiden ja mehr zu den lustigen Charakteren gehören, dachte ich es wäre eine gute Idee. *Für Szayel Aporro Granz hätte ich denke ich auch eine ganz gute Alternative gefunden und zwar den Sprecher Oliver Feld (u.a. Heiji Hattori aus Detectiv Conan und Zarbon aus Dragonball Z). Als Zarbon hat er nämlich eine wirklich zu Szayel passender arrogante und selbstverliebte Stimme die auch sehr gut zu Yumichika Ayasegawa passen würde, aber bei dem habe ich auch noch an zwei andere Sprecher gedacht (dazu später). *Bei Barragan Luisenbarn dachte ich ebenfalls an zwei Personen: zum einen an Dirk Galuba (u.a. König Wapol und Rotfuß Jeff aus One Piece) oder an Axel Lulter (u.a. WarGreyMon aus Digimon Adventure 02 und Gribas aus Record of Lodoss War) Der ist echt gut! Obwohl ich mit der Vorstellung von Hartmut Neugebauer (u.a. Gold D. Roger aus One Piece) ebenfalls ziemlich gut anfreunden könnte. *Um ehrlich zu sein, als ich Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai das erste mal gesehen habe, erinnerte er mich sofort an Muten Roshi aus Dragonball Z der von Karl Schulz gesprochen wird und ich hab mir dann vorgestellt wie sich Yamamoto mit desen Stimme anhören würde und ich muss sagen, eigentlich gefällt mir die Idee recht gut, was meint ihr? *Also ich glaube die Person für die ich am längsten gebraucht habe, eine zumindest ganz akzeptaple Stimme zu finden, war für Gin Ichimaru, weil kein deutscher Syncronsprecher auch nur ansatzweise an das Original rankommt und ich finde das die meisten Sprecher einfach nicht zu Gins kühler, gelassener und doch gefährlichen Art passen, aber letztlich hab ich mich dann für Florian Halm entschieden (u.a. Chopper aus One Piece und Miroku aus Inuyasha) Als Miroku finde ich ihn wirklich klasse und in der Rolle als Chopper beweist er, dass er seine Stimme richtig gut verstellen kann. Jedenfalls wäre Florian eine der wenigen Sprecher mit denen ich mich bei Gin abfinden würde (Gin ist nämlich mein Lieblings-Bleach-Charakter). Wie findet ihr die Vorschläge? --Ran-chan 00:19, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- *Naja bei Gin finde ich persönlich meinen Vorschlag mit Thomas Nero Wolff (u.a.: Frezzer in DBZ; Professor Banner in Yu-Gi-Oh!GX) besser als Florian Halm ich kann ihn mir beim besten Willen nicht als Gin vorstellen. *Yamamoto Muten Roshis alten sprecher zu geben find ich gut hatte ich mir auch so gedacht wusst bloß nicht ob der noch lebt (er hört sich ja wirklich schon recht alt an und DBZ ist halt schon ein paar Jahre her)--Icis Leibgarde 09:39, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- *Hmm also ich kenne Thomas Nero Wolf nur aus Dragonball Z, deswegen kann ich da leider nicht so viel dazu sagen, wenn er sich in Yu-Gi-Oh anders anhört als in Dragonball wäre er bestimmt eine gute Wahl, aber als Freezer in Dragonball Z ist mir seine Stimme entschieden zu alt für Gin und zu blutrünstig, aber ich will dir mal glauben, dass er als Professor Banner eine sanfte und gelassene Stimme hat^^, auch wenn mir mein Vorschlag von Florian Halm trotzdem auch besser gefällt, da ich finde das er zumindest ein klein wenig an das Original herankommt, auch wenn das Original immer unübertrefflich sein wird^^ --Ran-chan 11:52, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hey ich hab mal wieder nichts anderes zu tun und um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben sind mir wieder ein paar Ideen zu den weiblichen Besetzungen eingefallen. Bin gespannt was ihr von ihnen haltet: *Zuerst Rubina Kuraoka (u.a. Hinaichigo aus Rozen Maiden, Nana aus Elfenlied, Sara Mudo aus Angel Sanctuary und Tea Gardner aus Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster) MUSS die Besetzung für Yachiru Kusajishi einfach bekommen! Sie ist genial! Ich denke die von euch, die Rozen Maiden gesehen haben in der sie die kleine Hinaichigo spricht, wäre da mit mir vielleicht einer Meinung, weil Hinaichigo sowohl vom Charakter als auch von der Sprechweise genau wie Yachiru ist. Ihr könnt mir glauben sie wäre die Ideale Besetzung dafür.^^ *Für Hiyori Sarugaki schwanke ich zwischen zwei zum einen von Julia Haacke (u.a. ei Hino/Sailor Mars aus Sailor Moon und Shippo aus Inuyasha) als Rei kann sie richtig geil ausrasten (ich kann nur an die Szenen denken, indenen Hiyori Shinji immer vermöbelt und anschreit) XD zum anderen würde ich noch Andrea Wick (u.a. Akane aus Ranma 1/2) vorschlagen, da auch sie oft richtig schöne Ausraster hat. *Ich weiß nicht, ob die Sprecherin von dem komischen Hollow Numb Chandelier schon bekannt ist, aber wenn nicht würde ich Anita Höfler (u.a. Lady Alvida aus One Piece) für sie wählen. *Ich hab lange überlegt und bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass mir Ulrike Jennie (u.a. Kagome aus Inuyasha und Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptun aus Sailor Moon) eigentlich ganz gut für Mashiro Kuna gefallen würde. *Auch für Rangiku Matsumoto schwanke ich zwischen zwei Personen, jedoch mehr an erster Stelle auch für die bereits vorgeschlagene Irina von Bentheim (u.a. Mai Valentine aus Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster) und als zweiten Vorschlag für die ebenfalls bereits erwähnte Ilya Walter (u.a. Chichi aus Dragonball), obwohl mir erstere entschieden besser gefällt, da mich Mai in einigen Punkten auch sehr an Rangiku erinnert. *Angela Widerhut (u.a. Conis aus One Piece, Misty aus Pokemon und weiblicher Ranma aus Ranma 1/2 und Sango aus Inuyasha) für Lisa Yadomaru. *Christine Sticher (u.a. Kasumi Tendo aus Ranma 1/2 und Schwester Joy aus Pokemon) wäre glaube ich eine gute Besetzung für Retsu Unohana. *Soweit ich mich erinnere wurde Claudia Urbschat-Mingues (u.a. Bulma aus Dragonball Z und GT) bereits für Yoruichi Shihouin vorgeschlagen und ich finde die Idee und Vorstellung perfekt. Ich wäre voll dafür!^^ *Für Yoruichi in ihrer Katzenform (mit der männlichen Stimme) würde ich Jacques Breuer (u.a. Slayn aus Record of Lodoss War) vorschlagen, denn er hat eine ganz ähnlich klingende Stimme wie im Original. Ich weiß nicht ob euch der Name etwas sagt, denn ich kenne ihn auch leider nur aus Record of Lodoss War. Was meint ihr zu den Vorschlägen? Liebe Grüße an euch alle eure --Ran-chan 19:45, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kenpachis deutscher Sprecher: Che Koch Auch wenn ich doch lieber K.-Dieter Klebsch als Kenpachis Sprecher gehabt hätte (ich hab ihn letztens nochmal gehört in DBZ als Cui/Kiwi (einer von Freezers Leuten) und da wurde mir erst wirklich klar, wie gut er für Kenpachi wäre), finde ich Che Koch nun doch nicht mehr so schlimm, wie vorher. Vorher hatte ich mir auf seiner Homepage nämlich nur die Proben unter Audio angehört, wo er nicht sehr passend spricht, beim erneuten der Homepage heute aber, ist mir der Bereich "special" aufgefallen, in dem Kostproben von ihm, wie er in seiner Band "Argwohn" singt und da spricht er eigentlich relativ annehmbar für Kenpachi. Am besten ist das Lied "Kann es sein?" geeignet, um das zu erkennen. Die Frage ist nur, ob er das dann auch so beim Sprechen von Kenpachi abrufen kann. Hört es euch auf jeden Fall mal an und sagt mal, was ihr (abgesehen davon, dass es einige (viel) bessere Sprecher für Kenpachi gäbe) davon haltet. MfG, 17:57, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) : Ich finde, dass Che Koch zwar eine gute Stimme hat, aber eine viel zu junge, denn Kenpachi erscheint mir nicht wie 20 oder 30, viel eher wie 40 Jahre. Und zudem hat er eine sehr raue stimme, die Che Koch irgenwie vermissen lässt. Irgendwie würde er mir als Gin besser gefallen allerdings ist es nur meine persönliche Meinung. 18:16, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :.Ich finde ja auch, dass es nicht passt (zu junge Stimme etc.), aber am meisten kriegt er das raue noch in dem von mir genannten Lied hin und wir können halt nun mal nichts dran ändern, außer es wird wie bei Vegeta in DBZ, dass, nachdem die Folgen mit der Stimme raus sind, sich so viele Fans beschweren, dass jemand anderes genommen wird. Als Gin könnte ich mir ihn nicht wirklich vorstellen vom Stimmtypen her und ist teilweise auch nicht weich genug. Weiß nicht, ob ich das so gut beschreiben kann, auf jeden Fall kann ich ihn mir als Gin nicht wirklich vorstellen, was aber auch dran liegen kann, dass ich keine ähnliche Szene mit ihm gehört hab, wo ich das ein wenig hätte übertragen können. Außerdem glaube ich, dass mit ihm als Gin (eine) meine® Lieblingszene(n) mit Gin nicht richtig gut rüberkommen würde und zwar das "Bye Bye" am Anfang am Seireitei-Tor, aber so gut wie im Original wird's ja eh nicht. Na ja egal. Ich weiß, dass mir bestimmt wer einfällt, den Che Koch besser sprechen könnte, aber im Moment komm ich nicht drauf. MfG, 20:24, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) : Ist auch nicht so wild. aus meiner Sicht sind sowieso Aizen, Gin, Zangetsu und später Hollow-Ichigo am schwierigsten zu sprechen und von daher auch an schwierigsten zu besetzen, wobei Konrad Bösherz wirklich so sprechen muss, wie er noch nie gesprochen hat. 21:42, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, hast Recht. Die dürften am Schwierigsten sein und Konrad Bösherz muss wirklich alles geben, was in ihm steckt. Aber zumindest für Aizen hatte ich ja (ganz) oben schon jemanden vorgeschlagen (Erich Räuker). Wobei auch dieser anders sprechen müsste, als bisher, aber ich habe von jemandem gehört, dass er in einem bestimmten, mir unbekannten Anime so gesprochen hat, dass er sowohl den netten, als auch den bösen Aizen sprechen kann. Na ja, wir werden sehen. MfG, 22:12, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hey ich hab erfahren, dass ein gewisser Renè Dawn-Claude die Rolle für Ikkaku Madarame übernommen hat, ob das jedoch stimmt weiß ich nicht und ich hab bei meinen Nachforschungen auch nicht rausgefunden ob es 100% stimmt und da ich den Syncronsprecher nicht kenne, weiß ich auch leider nichts über ihn ... sorry Wenn er ihn wirklich spricht, finde ich ist es eine recht gute Wahl für Ikkaku, ich war nämlich auf Renés Homepage und hab mir ein paar Sprachproben von ihm angehört und es ist echt der Hammer was der Typ mit seiner Stimme anstellen kann. Also ich hätte wirklich nichts dagegen, wenn er Ikkaku spricht^^ --Ran-chan 04:29, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich hätte noch einen Vorschlag, aber bevor ich diesen nenne, muss ich noch etwas sagen. Und zwar, dass Shinigami-Sprecher-Vorschläge jetzt nichts mehr bringen dürften, weil wahrscheinlich schon alle Shinigami Sprecher haben und dass vielleicht auch andere Sprechervorschläge nichts mehr bringen, denn bisher hat PaniniVideo Bleach nur bis Folge 53 lizensiert und sie wollen es vom Erfolg der serie abhängig machen, ob sie mehr Folgen lizensieren. daher appeliere ich an alle, die dazu in der Lage sind, sich die Folgen zu kaufen und nicht etwa in Rips anzugucken, denn es wäre doch schade, wenn Bleach gerade deswegen bei Folge 53 aufhören würde und noch nicht einmal der Soul Society Arc bis ganz zuende (Folge 63) ginge und wir die ganzen Arrancar und Vizards nie auf deutsch zu hören bekämen. Daher mein Appell. Mein Vorschlag ist Simon Jäger (kenne ihn leider nur als Sephiroth aus dem Film Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, er ist aber ein wirklich guter Sprecher) entweder als Jin Kariya oder aber als Ulquiorra Schiffer (ich werde ihn nie anders schreiben, bin es einfach so gewöhnt). Eher aber als Letzterer. MfG, 20:32, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) ---- Hey ich finds toll von dir das du uns vorwarnst, danke für den Tipp, es wär echt schade wenns nach Folge 53 aufhören würde und wir niemals erfahren wie sich Shinji und Co in deutsch anhören. Deswegen hab ich deinen Rat sofort befolgt und mir gleich alle dvds jetzt bestellt, ich gehör nämlich auch zu den Leuten die sich das eher ausm Internet i-wie runterladen ^^ aber ob man sich die dvds jetzt im handel kauft oder per internet ist doch egal oder? es hilft beides oder? --Ran-chan 21:48, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ja, ob Internet oder Handel ist egal, solange du sie dir nicht als Rips anguckst (ist auch illegal) oder im Schwarzhandel erstehst. Ich freu' mich auf Freitag dieser Woche und Freitag nächster Woche. Diese Woche Volume 04 und nächste direkt Volume 05, wenn letztere, wie von Panini versprochen, von der Verschiebung Ersterer unberührt bleibt. MfG, 22:37, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich hab mal ne Frage nur so aus Interesse. Also es gibt ja jetzt noch ein paar Sprecher von denen wir noch nicht wissen, wenn sie synchronisieren und da hab ich mir mal ein paar Hörproben auf deren Homepages angesehen. Meine Frage jetzt: Könnte es sein, dass Petra Glunz-Grosch die Shun Shun Rikka Ayame und Silke Linderhaus die Shun Shun Rikka Lily spricht, oder bild ich mir das nur ein? Ich finde jedenfalls hören sie sich sehr ähnlich an. Ach ja und könnte es auch sein, dass Reinhart Schulat der Shun Shun Rikka Baigon spricht auch gleichzeitig Grand Fisher ist? Ist mir nur mal so aufgefallen, aber vielleicht bin ich auch nur schwerhörig. ^^ --Ran-chan 17:35, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Zu Linderhaus und Glunz-Grosch kann ich nichts sagen, da ich die beiden nicht kenne (und im Moment nicht nachschlagen kann/will (vielleicht später)), aber mit Reinhart Schulat für Baigon hast du Recht, das hab ich auch schon bei den Shun Shun Rikka hier im Wiki ergänzt. Und Schulat scheint wahrhaftig auch Grand Fisher zu sprechen, denn Baigons und seine Stimme sind die gleiche und ich hab mich immer schon gefragt woher ich GF's Stimme nur kenne. Bei Baigon hat's dann sofort klick gemacht und mir ist der Rinderteufel aus Dragonball eingefallen (auch Schulat). Danke, dass du mich auf Grand Fisher hingewiesen hast. Dass sie ein und denselben Sprecher für mehrere Figuren benutzen ist ja nichts Neues (Zum Glück machen die das nur bei Figuren, die sich wahrscheinlich NIE begegnen werden). Byakuyas Sprecher Lars Schmidtke hat auf der 1 DVD ja drei Rollen gesprochen, nämlich Sora Inoue, Byakuya und noch eine Off-Stimme aus Ichigos Klasse, als Uryu mit verletzten Armen sich in die Klasse setzt. Das war's erstmal von mir. MfG, 19:19, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC)